AU Highschool Sweethearts
by PikachuSavesTheDay
Summary: Okay, so maybe she overreacted a little but about having to be his partner, but she needed a good grade! And if cooperating with her ex, Soul Eater, on this project would get her an A in language class, you better bet she'd do it! But she was NOT going to enjoy it. Review, follow, or favourite and I'll give you a SHOUT-OUT! :DD (Lemon in later chapters!)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! Now that school has started back up for me, I decided I'd make a high school AU! I hope you guys like it! :D Review, follow, or favourite and I'll give you a shout-out in the next chapter! x3**_

* * *

Maka sighed as she walked to her locker from language class. Her head was swimming with the horrid news that she had just received from her teacher. At first when he announced that everybody would be doing a project worth thirty percent of their grade, she was nearly on the edge of her seat, she was so excited! But when he started announcing the partners, well...Let's just say that "happy" was one word that couldn't be used to describe her at the moment. She stormed to her locker and viciously spun the lock on it until it released and the locker opened. Maka sighed as she peered into the little magnet mirror on the inside door when she saw Soul Eater's smug look on his face. "Excited for the project, pigtails?" he teased. Maka just groaned and banged her head on the locker door.

Maka watched as the obnoxious albino walked away, his shoulders hunched and his backpack slung over one shoulder. _He thinks he's so cool..._she thought, tightening her small fists. She shoved her books into her locker and slammed the door so she wouldn't miss the bus back home. She walked down the endless hallways, people pooling out of classrooms to meet up with their buddies. Usually people already had cars in high school, but Maka was forced to take the cramped, overpopulated, full-of-screaming-kids bus. As she boarded this torture vehicle, she stared out the window as the memory of her language teacher's terrible announcement came back into mind.

* * *

"Class, I have some exciting news!" the teacher clapped his hands together and grinned. Maka lifted her head up higher than usual, and stared at him intently.

"You'll be getting into pairs and completing a project worth thirty percent of your grade!" he smiled at them all as if this was something to just beam over. The class groaned simultaneously, while Maka started forming a list of possible partners in her head. _ Well, Liz is pretty smart, but she couldn't study if she was paid...Oh! What about Kim? Or even Death the Kid? He's more of a social studies person, but I'd be willing to-_ Her thoughts were interrupted by one final remark from the teacher.

"Oh, and _I'll_ be choosing your partners," he said. Maka's heart sunk in her chest and she slid down in her chair and blew at her bangs in utter disgust. Her mental list was just torn to shreds right before her very eyes-how dare he! As he began listing off their fated partners, Maka stayed on the edge of her seat, listening for her name and crossing her fingers that it would at least be Jackie.

"Alright, next we have Maka..." he paused and waited for Maka's reaction. Her eyes widened and she crossed her fingers in hope that Jackie would-

"And Soul." Maka saw her life flash before her eyes. She could have cried out "NOOO!" and fell to the floor in a heap of despair and tears, but that would've been childish. Instead, she slammed her head down on the desk and peeked through her fingers at Soul smirking like a complete bastard. When the bell finally sounded, she picked her things up and stormed out of the room, Soul trailing her.

* * *

Maka sighed and turned away from the window to stare at her shoes instead. There were so many different thoughts consuming her brain capacity that she was starting to get a headache. The eager thoughts gnawed and chewed up her brains until she worried that she was literally losing brain cells. Usually in a situation like this, she would-Oh yeah, she's never been in a situation like this. My bad.

Maka didn't used to have a problem with the boy they called Soul Eater. But the second they entered high school, it was like he went from a sort-of-jackass to a major I-WANT-TO-KILL-YOU-YOU'RE-SO-ANNOYING. The thing is, Maka and Soul used to date. They were the sweethearts of middle school; that couple that everybody thought was literally going to get married someday. Although she always thought that'd be nice, there was a part of her that could see how Soul was changing...and not for the better...He ended up breaking up with her after being pressured by his no-good friends that were just trying to turn him into a gangster.

So now can you see how this could be hard for someone? Especially since Maka was so torn apart by it and the whole thing only happened about THREE WEEKS AGO! Maka face-palmed at her own misfortune and sighed through her hands. She was obviously going to have to be the mature one here. And she would do ANYTHING to get a good grade in that class, especially because she nearly bombed the last test. Earlier in class, the teacher handed a sheet of paper to each of the students and at the top of that paper was a typed paragraph entitled _Expectations and Procedures._ She skimmed through it again.

It read: Students are required to choose one of the mythological creatures we read about in Chapter Seven: Mythology. They must work with their partner to research, study, and type a report on the creature. It is up to the students to arrange meetings outside the classroom, for we will not be working on the project in class very often. You will, however, be given two days in the computer labs to type your report, if not already done so by then. A slide show would be a great way to boost your grade, but it is not required and could be replaced with a poster board instead.

Maka sighed at the "arrange meetings outside the classroom" part and looked out the window again. She tried to imagine what it would be like to be in Soul's house again, working on the project together and eating some weird thing his mom cooked up. But in that thought bubble, Soul and Maka were smiling and laughing instead of being mean and annoyed with the other. Maka frowned as a tear tried to push its way from her eye.

* * *

Soul smirked at his reflection in the rear-view mirror of his Chevy Corvette, thinking about that chick who asked him out just a few minutes ago. He declined, of course, because if he didn't, then what would make him so cool? His car? His clothes? His attitude? That was all _nothing_ compared to how he was always single, yet always getting laid. As a boy at the age of seventeen, Soul didn't want to have to commit to any girl who just wanted to follow him around like his own personal fangirl. As soon as he got a girlfriend, he wouldn't be able to have fun anymore, so he stayed single.

Soul's mind drifted back to the project he was assigned with a certain blonde nerd. He rolled his eyes at how pathetically thwarted Maka acted when the teacher announced them to be partners. He figured if anything, Maka would be jumping for joy at having being picked as his partner. Anybody else would. He knew that pigtails would make him partake in the whole project too, since she was always nagging him about learning to work as a team and being involved in his school work and blah, blah, blah. Soul was too cool for school work.

Soul was too cool for anything.

* * *

When Maka got home, she flopped on her bed and stared at the little plastic, glow-in-the-dark stars on her ceiling. She picked up her phone and dialed Soul's phone number, since she had it memorized and was never going to forget it at this point. It took some courage to finally man up and press the "send" button, but when she did, it only rang twice when Soul picked up.

"Hello?" he asked in that lazy voice of his.

"Soul!" Maka said, sounding more anxious than she wanted to be.

"Who is this?" he asked. Maka rolled her eyes at the obvious fact that he was pretending not to know her.

"Pigtails, ya dipshit," Maka answered, smirking. Soul rolled his eyes at his failed attempt to pretend like he didn't memorize her number forever ago.

"Oh, hi," he said. "Whatcha need?" Maka mentally face-palmed at his stupidity and replied, "We're doing a project together, idiot, so we're going to have to schedule some days for you to-"

"Yeah, yeah. I can drive you home from school tomorrow and we can work on it then," Soul interrupted. Maka blinked and the stuttered a bit.

"O-Okay then. See you tomorrow, I guess," she answered, and Soul hung up without saying good-bye. Maka closed her phone and sat on the edge of her bed, her legs dangling down. She sighed as she remembered the day when Soul was driving her home and he asked her to see if there was something he dropped at her feet just so she would put her head down and Soul could drive by his friends without being seen with her...She knew that was his purpose because the item he asked her to retrieve was right in his lap.

And Maka knew then, that the relationship was over.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading, guys! :DD Remember to review, follow, or favourite for a SHOUT-OUT!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'M BACK! Shout-outs to: Angel-of-Darkness421, Depyriouse, Artistic-Resonance, TheLightBeforeWeLand, Cherryberry998, LeprechaunGreen, LoveTheSun, JadeBlackDiamond, , Sunbeam Tiger, darkangel565, SCREAMOKINGXRAGNAROK, and LiKa TaSa. I hope you like this chapter! :3**_

* * *

Maka groaned at the constant beeping of her alarm clock. She swung her arm around and slapped the "end" button so that it would turn off. Usually, Maka would be pumped to go to school, but today she had to do her project with that asshole Soul Eater. She shook her head in disgust and walked over to her closet where she picked out her normal outfit: a red and black plaid skirt, a beige blouse, and her black cape. Maka stretched out and picked up her cat, Blair, to stroke her. Back when Soul and Maka were dating, whenever he would come over, Blair would rub up against Soul's leg, begging for his attention. Now Blair just seemed kind of lonely without Soul to play with her.

Maka sprinted to catch the bus just after grabbing her backpack and a pop tart from the counter. She boarded the bus and stared out the window, like always. Then Tsubaki came and sat right next to her, like always. Usually they would talk about anything in general, but this time, they didn't. They remained silent towards one another; preferring to just think about their lives instead of sharing them with others. The bus ride seemed to be excruciatingly long, especially with tons of screaming kids throwing this and that and everyone. Buses never were something to be happy about for Maka.

Once the bus finally arrived at their destination, the high school, Maka got a sudden feeling of anxiety and she cringed, thinking about how sitting in that bedroom of his, working on the project and accidentally touching fingers when reaching for their pens...It seemed too weird to think about! Three weeks, it has been THREE WEEKS since Soul broke up with Maka. She wasn't sure she was ready for any kind of interaction with him yet! Not to mention the fact that it KILLED her to have to see him everyday in her classes.

Maka walked down the hallways of her once joyful school, being shoved around a bit, and tried to find the person she was avoiding. Once she spotted the white-haired, red-eyed boy, she ducked down and made her way to her locker, trying not to be seen by him. Unfortunately, that plan flew south for the winter. Soul was at her locker, towering over her the second she let out a breath of relief.

"'Sup, pigtails?" he asked, smirking. Maka rolled her eyes and ignored him, thinking that if he was really going to be that immature and try to bully her, it'd be best to not give him a reaction.

But oh, she couldn't stand not giving a reaction!

"Really, Soul? Really?" she asked, furrowing her brow at him. He put two hands up in defense and backed away.

"I just thought that we should talk about the project, that's all! Jeez! Who are you sitting by at lunch nowadays? Still those geeks of yours?" Soul questioned, smirking in satisfaction when Maka's face turned red with anger.

"No, I usually sit alone now so that I can read..." Maka answered, suddenly realizing that she's never caught him staring at her like she did to him. Soul chuckled deeply and shook his head.

"You really have become the biggest nerd ever since we broke up, haven't you?" he remarked, smirking. Maka puffed out her cheeks, but couldn't find any words or even a witty comeback. She just blushed and sighed, shutting her locker door softly; she hasn't done that in a while. Maka turned to walk away, leaving a puzzled Soul to be ashamed for making this poor girl self conscious of her nerdiness.

So of course, Soul just stood there like an oblivious idiot and didn't say anything. In fact, he just walked away to his next class. As Maka was sitting in her math class, groaning as she was forced to listen to her tech teacher explain things about zeros and ones that she already knew, Soul flitted across her mind for a brief moment. Only this time, instead of dismissing his appearance in her head, she decided to think about him.

_Why is he talking to me so much? My first thought was that he'd ignore me completely unless he absolutely HAD to talk to me...Is it possible that we'll get back together? No...I don't think it is...Our breakup was too serious to just forgive and forget about...I can't believe we were assigned as partners! Ugh..._

"Maka?" the teacher called. Maka's head jolted up from her textbook, causing an all-too-familiar pain to come back. _Ugh...I'm going to get whiplash one of these days, I swear!_

"Y-Yes?" she responded, flipping pages and looking at her neighbor's book to find the page she was supposed to be on.

"The answer to number three, Albarn," the teacher demanded impatiently. She quickly read the problem.

"It says, 'Hi, how are you?'" Maka recited as she stared at the series of zeros and ones. The teacher nodded in her direction, but didn't say anything else. As the hour went on, Maka's mind betrayed her by continually drifting back towards Soul, that jerk who consumed a lot of Maka's thinking time.

Soul leaned against one arm and stared lifelessly at the board, trying to pay some attention for once. Of course, he never could. No matter how hard he tried, no matter what he did, he always ended up thinking of her. Of course he did; it's not like there was anything else to do. All there was to do was just stare at a blank wall and wait for the images of Maka to stop replaying in his mind. For some reason the two things he thought about most were two faces she had made in the past.

The first, and better one, was the face she made after their first kiss. It was half elated and half lost. Lost as in lost in her own world. There was nothing and no one but them, and he loved that. He just wanted to hug her after that, especially because she was holding her arms out like she needed one to survive. So of course, he hugged her. And he's never been able to get that face out of his head since...

The second face made by Maka Albarn was the face she made when he broke up with her. Tears filled her eyes, crystal clear and making her green eyes sparkle. He wanted to look away and hide his face, but he couldn't. He forced himself to stare into those green eyes of hers until she looked away herself. That night was probably one of the worst he had ever had.

Once last hour finally rolled around, Maka and Soul sat near the back and spaced out the entire time. The only thing that happened the whole hour was their teacher's rant about how important it is to put your name on a paper. Maka's anxiety grew more and more with every minute that went by, and by the time there was five minutes until the bell, her leg was bouncing up and down, her hands were shaking, and her left eye was twitching. When the bell FINALLY rang, she sprang out of her seat and darted towards her locker, needing to get this horrible feeling out of her system. Soul was right behind her, looking straight ahead as he stopped right by her locker to wait for her.

"So..." he said, looking up at the ceiling to avoid the odd looks people were giving him. It annoyed him how skeptical of others' lives they could be. Maka suddenly slammed the door shut.

"Let's go," was all she said as she made her way out the two doors of the school. Soul shrugged and hurried alongside her to get to his car. It was shiny and yellow, just as Maka had predicted. _Flashy people have flashy cars._ They both got into the car and started to drive away. Maka stared out the window and tried to contain herself in all the silence. She didn't know why Soul wasn't turning on the radio like he usually did; he never did like silence.

"So Maka," his voice startled her and she nearly jumped out of her seat.

"Y-Yes?" she suddenly started thinking about the first time they had ever had sex.

"How do you want to do it?" he asked. Maka turned and gave him a look of shock and disbelief.

"The project," he rolled his eyes at the girl. Maka now felt stupid, so she just sank down further into the comfy leather seat.

"O-Oh..." she startled, looking back out the window. "I don't know." She really didn't. Usually she knew everything about the project before it was even assigned, but not this time. Nope, this time, Maka Albarn was completely unprepared.

And she did _not_ like it.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading guys! :D Review, follow, or favourite for a shout-out!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'M SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK THIS LONG~~ I actually wrote it like four days ago, but I lost my flash drive so I had to write the WHOLE THING OVER. *sweat drop* Anyways...shout-outs to: FruityUnicorn01, Pettyolives, Rhonarina, XoXoAnimeAddictionXoXo, XxGoddessRavenxX, Dracomalfoylover666, Artistic-Resonance, Depyriouse, SCREAMOKINGXRAGNAROK, 1rocker-chic, Anime4Eternirty, and LeprechaunGreen. So now to the story! :D**_

* * *

The boy's car pulled into the driveway harshly, sending a few pieces of gravel flying behind the two foes. Maka sighed as she opened the car door and stepped out onto the gravel, smoothing her skirt down over her legs and looking over the house. It was just as she had left it not too long ago-big, yellow, and clean. His mother was always a neat freak, she knew. Soul stretched out his arms over his head and flicked a few white strands of hair out of his precious face. "You ready?" he asked, smirking. Maka quickly turned towards him and rolled her eyes.

"As ready as I'll ever be..." she muttered. Soul walked up to the door and unlocking it, stepping aside for Maka to go in first. "Ladies first," he said. Maka puffed her cheeks out at him. When they walked inside, the outside light was replaced with the darkness of the empty house and his absent parent's note on the couch. Soul roamed over to it, blowing his bangs in the air, and read it out loud, a hint of anger in his tone.

"Gone to the club for the night-be back in the morning. Staying the night at Sara's. Love you!" he read with fake enthusiasm at the last sentence. He always did hate his parents, didn't he? Maka made her way over to the couch and plopped down, hoping that he'd sit on the opposite of her.

He didn't.

Maka shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she eyed Soul sitting right next to her. He dug around his backpack and grumbled under his breath until he found his language textbook that was full of random papers from other classes. Maka cringed at his disorganization, but stayed quiet as she pulled hers out too. They both sighed simultaneously and looked at each other. Suddenly, Soul slammed his book closed and threw it on the floor before running his hands through his long hair.

"Look," he said, and Maka looked into his eyes, "I didn't want to do it, but I had to. It had to happen, okay? So stop acting like a beaten puppy and let's just do this project." Maka slowly turned back to her book and forced her lip to stop quivering.

"But...Soul..." she muttered, trying to form her thoughts into words. It was hard. It really was.

"I'll never be able to...to...anything...I can't..." she stuttered, frustrated. Soul's eye brow furrowed and he shook his head, picking his textbook up and setting it back in his bag.

"You...were always so loyal...and..." she stopped, unable to finish her sentence as her throat began to close up. Soul stood up.

"I think we need to be able to talk before we can try to begin this project," he stated, picking her book up and placing it back in her bag. Maka nodded and pulled her legs up to her chest to avoid his roaming eyes. It was like he was trying to read her, trying to play her, trying to tell if what she was thinking was what he wanted her to think. It was as if he was trying to read these unfamiliar notes in a song and play them as he went, even though he's never seen them before in his life!

Maka suddenly stood up to face him like a man, er-teenage girl. "Sure," she said, trying to force a smile at him. He smirked and turned towards the kitchen. All the rooms in the house were connected by one long hallway. The living room was already right next to the kitchen, so that was good.

"You want anything to drink?" he asked, hoping that she wouldn't ask for tea. That ex couple had a thing for tea. They always made it together and sipped it out of a single cup with two straws, like those cute couples on television.

"Nah, I'm good," she retorted. He breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed a can of coke for himself. He then sat back down on the couch and pulled her down with him.

"So how's life for pigtails?" he asked, smirking. Maka shrugged.

"It's okay. Not terrible; not awesome. Okay," she answered, ignoring the fact that he called her "pigtails." Soul nodded and stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm doing alright too. Not awesome; not terrible. Just alright," he looked back at her and smiled, which for some reason made her stomach twist and knot and do acrobatics while she kept from puking up butterflies. It mixed her up inside to know that he was quoting her, even if it was only to her face. And while she hated to admit it, she did still have feelings for him. But she didn't know how those feelings worked, or even how to reach them because all she felt like doing was choking him to death right then for making her smile.

"I don't really have much to say," Maka said. "It's not like I have friends or a social life to talk about." Soul chuckled.

"I loved that about you," he said, but instantly regretted it.

"W-What?" she asked, looking up at him. He looked away and sighed.

"I meant," he said, "that I admired how independent you were, besides me, of course."

"Besides you?"

"Like, you were dependent of me. As in, you needed me...I liked that feeling..."

"Liked."

"Yeah."

"I see."

"What? I liked it. But now I can't, because it's over..."

"Why did you, anyways?"

"Why did I what?"

"Come on, Soul, you're not stupid. Why did we break up? You said it had to happen. So why was it so imperative?" Maka demanded. Soul looked at his hands in his lap and sighed.

"Because..." he answered. Maka raised an eyebrow.

"It was Liz, wasn't it? She never did like me. And even if you did hate her, I still want to know." Soul shook his head.

"No no no no noooo. I just couldn't handle being in such a serious relationship...And you getting kinda clingy and...I don't know..." Maka fell quiet and looked out the window to the left of her. There wasn't anything else she could say, because she knew that Soul was telling the truth. Soul always told the truth, unless he was just incredibly good at lying.

"I'm sorry Maka," Soul retorted. Maka looked back down. He had said that a hundred times before, and it wasn't going to change anything, and they both knew that.

"I don't think you are, Soul," she said, looking up at him.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"I don't think you're sorry. If you were sorry, you wouldn't have done it in the first place," she answered, back to her normal quick-wittedness.

He took a deep breath in, "Yes I am. Honestly, I don't even know why the fuck I decided that breaking it off was the answer; it's not like my life is any better without you in it. It might even be worse! Hell, I don't even know how to make tea anymore..." Maka blinked, not expecting such a level-headed response. She was expecting something curt, maybe even snide. But not level-headed.

"I'm sorry, Maka," he said, rubbing his face with his palms. Soul was suddenly terribly drowsy for some reason. He was probably emotionally drained.

"I'm sorry, too," she stated, annoyed with him for no reason at all. "I feel like I should go..."

"No!" he shouted, sounding a little too desperate than he wanted to. Maka turned to him and cocked her head, making her pigtails lean to one side, which Soul thought was fucking adorable. There was no denying it.

"I just...I want us to be friends, okay?" he said. "Ugh, so uncool..." Maka scoffed and tossed her pigtails back behind her shoulders.

"Okay," she said, nodded and flashing him a small smile. "I think we can make that work."

"Ugh, I'm going to be alone all night..." Soul said, shaking his head. "I can't stand being alone..." Maka nodded sympathetically.

"I know. But I'm not staying here," she laughed. "I'm going home for dinner." Soul frowned.

"Can't you just make me dinner?" he pleaded. Maka rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You can get your girlfriend to do that," she said, faking a giggle.

"No girlfriend. No food. Tummy HUNGRY!" he complained. Maka laughed and sighed.

"No girlfriend? But you're always walking down the hall holding somebody's hand," she said. He smirked.

"So you've noticed, huh? Nah, I haven't had a girlfriend since we broke up. I'm just a man-whore," he chuckled. Maka raised an eyebrow, feeling as if she'd failed him. Only she didn't. None of what Soul was doing was her fault, but she couldn't see that at all.

Once she finally managed to get outta there, it was evening, and you better BELIEVE her dad was ALL OVER her about this guy. It was like twenty questions-parental version.

Too bad none of the answers gave any hints to who this boy was.

* * *

_**THANK CHU FOR READING! Review, follow, or favourite for a shout-out, as always.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Helloooo. Shout-outs to: Artistic-Resonance, Cherryberry998, Depyriouse, FruityUnicorn01, JustMe, Bunnylover98, TheLightBeforeWeLand, CrazyGirl92, LiKa TaSa, and Mr. Wannabe. Thank you all! :3 NOW FOR THE STORYYY!_**

* * *

Maka woke up as the light pooled into her room. The morning slowly crept upon her and she didn't like it. Groaning, she shifted in her bed once or twice before sitting up completely. She blew at her bangs as she stood up and rubbed her eyes. She begged the weekend to stay forever in her mind, but knew that Language project was her destiny to finish. Maybe if it weren't for Soul, she'd have it partially done by now. Heck, she might even have done already, but probably not...

Maka looked up at the ceiling as she stood up to start getting ready. The little plastic glow-in-the-dark stars were starting to peel off, she noticed. Maka shrugged and pulled on her usual outfit while she stretched out some more. The rest of her morning routine went smoothly, and she boarded the bus just like usual. There seemed to be absolutely nothing different about this day, in fact, it seemed almost too normal. Tsubaki calmly sat there, like usual, the bus driver silently drove, like usual, and the rest of the kids screamed and laughed and played, like usual! It was almost perplexing to see all these kids and not a single thing different about them.

As Maka walked into the school, she noticed that something was different: the hallways were longer! Or were they? Maka strolled the hallways, confused and trying to find her locker. It was hazy, maybe even misty, and she couldn't see anything clear enough to make it out. Kids continued to bump into her, but none of them ever said anything to her, and they were all walking the opposite direction. Maka shrugged and figured she would do as the Romans do and walk the opposite direction, too.

After walking for what seemed like hours, Maka ended up in the school's large cafeteria. Everybody was silent, not even exchanging looks. All their gazes landed on the same thing at the center of the cafeteria: a table. But perched on that table was Soul, and that blonde girl who always follows him around. Maka squinted her eyes at the two; it was so foggy that she could barely see. Her eyes strained, Maka pushed her way through the crowd until she finally made her way to the front. She stared at Soul and Blonde Girl until her eyes couldn't take the sight anymore and she looks away.

Up on that table, were Soul and the blonde girl. They were hugging, and kissing, and whispering sweet words of kindness and shit. Maka felt like she was about to cry.

"But why not me?!" she shouted at the two. "Why can't it be me?!" Tears were streaming down her face and she sobbed loudly, the haziness gaining until she was trapped in it, unable to hear or see anything anymore. She collapsed on the floor in a heap of anger and sorrow, unsure of what to feel or what to do. The white around her eventually turned to black until she was coughing and suffocating on the darkness. The light was all gone, and no one was around to save her from being consumed by darkness...

* * *

Maka gasped, trying to catch her breath as she sat up in her bed. She grabbed at the damp locks of blonde that were sticking to her shoulders and back. Little beads of sweat were forming on her forehead, so she wiped them away and stared at the buzzing alarm clock, confused at what just happened. Light was pooling into her room from the window and the smell of waffles wafted through the air. She shook her head, finally realizing that her suffocation was only a dream and climbing out of her bed.

Maka chewed her breakfast silently, still in deep thought. The dream had certainly given her ideas and thoughts about her feelings for Soul.

But did she like them?

HA. No.

* * *

**_THIS CHAPTER IS SOOOO SHORRRRTT. I'm sorry for that. I'll make it up to you by writing a super long chapter next. :D Plus, it won't take me another week to update. XD I promise. Review, follow, or favourite for a shout-out! BYYEEE._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hellooo! I'm back! :3 (Well it's about time!) SHUT UP! Anywhoorreee...shout-outs to: KhaiPi, RAWOR, TurtleDovesRule, SeeingSunshine, 1rocker-chic, Depyriosue, Artistic-Resonance, Angel of deaths darkness, FruityUnicorn01, FriendlyDragon, and some random guest. This would have been updated about eight hours ago, but my computer is STUPID. Anyways...enjoy! XD_**

* * *

Maka trudged in her first hour class, overwhelmed and sleepy from last night's events. She slumped down into her chair and stared blankly at the chalkboard because there wasn't anything else she _could_ do. Normally, she would organize notes and recheck that her name was on all of her papers, but this time there was no use. She was too tired to even think about organizing papers. Maka swore that her dream had given her brain damage. She didn't know how, but it did. "'Sup, pigtails?" Soul asked as he strolled into class.

Maka groaned in response.

"Not feeling so well, huh? Maybe if you didn't spend all night studying that could change," he smirked. Maka shot him a glare and he backed down. Soul walked to the back row, as usual, to sit next to Blondie that was in Maka's dream. He always sat next to her. Always. The teacher eventually walked in after the very last student, shutting the door behind him and surveying the classroom as if there were a murderer among them. Maybe there was; Maka wouldn't know. And with as little sleep as she had last night, she probably wouldn't care.

The teacher rambled on as he usually did, not even noticing that nobody, not even Maka, was listening. Maka usually scribbled away furiously on her notepad, but this time she almost fell asleep! She peeked behind her a little to check on Soul. He was in the middle of passing a note to Blondie. Maka rolled her eyes. _Typical_...She looked back at the teacher, whose voice was nothing but monotonous, boring half the class to death. The whole rest of the day was pretty unbearable, especially because more people have started calling her "pigtails." She would just sigh and roll her eyes at them. There wasn't any use in actually giving anyone a reaction from her.

At lunch period, Maka was in the cafeteria, reading a book and eating her lunch, when all of a sudden, three boys approached her. There was a pair of twins, both with shiny red hair and smirks on their faces. The one standing before them had dark black hair that almost reached his shoulders. He had a nose ring, Maka noticed.

"'Sup, pigtails?" the leader asked, sounding strangely familiar. Maka's eyebrow twitched, but she said nothing in reply to the three bullies.

"Not talking to us? That's cool," one of the twins said, lowering his eyelids at her. The other twin pulled out a seat next to her and sat down. Soul immediately took notice and began to watch them all. The three boys continued to talk to her and try to get her to say something back, but their efforts went useless. Finally, the dark-haired one got up and slammed his hand down on the table, making Maka, and everyone else, flinch.

"What, are you scared or something?" he almost yelled. Maka's face grew red and then purple when the boy grabbed her arm. Most of the people in the cafeteria just looked away and continued their conversations with their own tables, but Soul stayed vigilant. He even started to get up before realizing that they aren't dating anymore. _Should I...?_ he thought. He nodded to himself. _I should._ Soul jumped out of his chair, making heads turns and his whole table confused.

Soul marched right up to the black-haired boy, who was in the middle of nearly slapping Maka for not reason, and punched him. Right in the eye. Everybody went silent as the saw the boy hit the floor and Soul stand over him, victorious. Then they all cheered. Maka went into a state of confusion as she looked around at the cheering faces of the school. But the cheering stopped, however, when a lunch aid hustled over and grabbed Soul and the black-haired boy by their arms and dragged them over to the principal's office. Everyone immediately began talking amongst themselves about the excitement. Blondie approached Maka as soon as the rumbling died down.

"What was _that_ about?" she asked snappily. Maka just sat there, dumbfounded.

"I...dunno..." she retorted, feeling stupid for not giving a proper answer or even a sly comment. Blondie raised an accusing eyebrow at her.

"I heard you're Soul's partner for that huge assignment. You're not trying to get back with him, are you?" Maka rolled her eyes.

"Look, I know you have this "thing" with him right now, but honestly, that doesn't give you the excuse to stampede over all the girls who merely glance at him like some jealous buffalo or something," Maka answered curtly. Blondie's mouth fell open.

"B-B-Buffalo?! Did you just call me a _buffalo_?!" she growled in disbelief. Maka gritted her teeth.

"Yes, now get out of here before I-"

"Ms. Albarn," she was interrupted, "I'm terribly sorry for interrupting you, but, you are needing in the principal's office." Blondie gave her a wicked grin and sashayed away like the queen of...well, everything. Maka followed the teacher that had interrupted her to the principal's office, where she found a bruised, black-haired boy and an albino, glaring into each others eyes. One of which were swollen. Maka walked right up to the counter and raised a questioning eyebrow at the principal.

"Ms. Albarn, is it true that these young gentlemen were fighting over you?" he asked. Maka shook her head no.

"They were fighting because Blacky over there was about to slap me and his minions ran away so they wouldn't be accused," she explained. Soul smirked to himself at her witty retort. The principal's eyebrows shot up and he jotted something down on a clipboard.

"Why was this individual trying to strike you?" the man asked.

"I don't know! He just started harassing me, so Soul stepped it to make him stop!" she whined. Soul tried not to chuckle.

"But he tried to resolve the issue with violence, did he not?" he answered.

"An eye for an eye," Maka responded, hoping, for some reason, that he wouldn't get suspended and have to do the project all on his own. The principal sighed.

"Well," the principal sighed, "I'm afraid that Mr. Evans and Mr. McClain here will have to attend a Saturday school together." Maka sighed a breath of relief at the punishment, but Soul cringed.

"You all may go back to lunch and have your parents sign this form," he said, handing the two boys pink slips of paper. They nodded and walked out the door, Soul taking Maka's hand in his and smiling at her. Maka blushed at the sudden touching, but didn't try to stop him.

"So, I guess I have saved you, once again, Maka," he said, smirking. Maka rolled her eyes and grinned.

"You're just that cool I guess," she giggled. He nodded.

"I really don't feel like going through the rest of the day answering questions about why I punched that guy in the face," he sighed.

"I thought you loved showing off your heroic tendencies," Maka joked, sticking her tongue out at him. He laughed.

"Well sure, but it gets annoying, you know?" he asked as they both walked into the cafeteria and met all the eyes that were now staring at the broken-up couple, standing, laughing, and holding hands. They froze, and Maka's face heated up from seeing Blondie's eyes staring right into hers. Maka and Soul walked back to Maka's table, leaving Soul's tablemates confused at why they were being ditched for his nerdy ex. They then sat and stayed quiet until the rest of the cafeteria grew loud again and they were free to talk once more.

"Well...that was weird," Maka said, breaking their silence streak. Blondie walked over to them and smiled all sweetly at Soul.

"What's wrong, Souly-kun? Aren't you coming back over to the table?" she giggled like it was just so hilarious that Soul was sitting with his ex.

"Ah, no. I think I'll just sit here, May," he said. _So that's her name,_ Maka thought. _May..._

May gave them a look of disgust, "_Why?_ You're not even dating anymore." Soul shrugged.

"I think after saving her from being smacked for no reason because no one else was going to, I should be able to sit near her without being accused of treason." May gave them a snarky look and sashayed away with her nose in the air like those nasty girls on kid shows that wear pink mini skirts and headbands.

"What's up with her?" Maka asked, trying to get some information on their current status.

"She has a huge crush on me and gets jealous whenever I so much as glance at someone else," he sighed. Maka thought back to her witty remark and smiled at herself. It felt nice to be the asshole for once. Nobody would really understand that but her.

Once the bell rang and all the kids filed into their classrooms again, Soul and Maka went into their own seventh hours. They would next see each other after school, when Soul would drive Maka back to his house to "work" on their project. Maybe, for once, they'd actually get something done.

HA. No.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! :D I hope this was long enough. O.O Review, follow, or favourite for a SHOUT-OUT in my next chapter! x3_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hi there! Shout-outs to: Cherryberry998, Depyriouse, Artistic-Resonance, TurtleDovesRule, 1rockerchic, FruityUnicorn01, some random guest, and FriendlyDragon. Thank you guys! :D NOW READ MEH STORY, FOOLS._**

* * *

Maka anxiously pushed her way through the mob of students to the exit of the school. Soul was outside, waiting for her. He had his usual gang of females hanging all over him and basically molesting him. Okay, maybe molesting isn't quite the word...but they WERE flirting maliciously. Of course, Blondie, whose real name is apparently May, was in the middle and hanging over him the most. Soul's eyes met Maka's and he grinned, pushing through the multitude of girls to get to her.

"Hey, Maka, you ready to go?" he asked. The crowd immediately hushed and stared in awe at the two. Maka rolled her eyes at the several gasps that came from several mouths and nodded. They made their way to his car and took one last look around at all the jealous girls and then drove away. Soul sighed and glowered at the road ahead of them.

"Is there something wrong?" Maka asked. He shrugged.

"I just hate it how those girls look at you I guess. It's like you're a piece of toast that's black on the outside and mushy on the inside," he said. Maka raised an eyebrow.

"I'm...toast?" she catechized, laughing a little. He nodded.

"it's just a metaphor. You use them all the time, remember?" he said, scratching the back of his neck. Maka looked out the window.

"Yeah, I remember," she said, "but it's just a little weird to hear them come from your mouth, as you did say once that metaphors are useless and stupid."

"Well, get over it," he grumbled. Maka sighed, seeing that he wanted to be right this time and let him. There wasn't much to be said, really. It wasn't like there was a specific reason to be quarreling, so she let it go, even though she really wanted to fight back.

"I have to stop at the store and pick up some wine from the vintner," Soul said, turning into an empty parking lot to a run-down grocery store.

"You can stay here or come with; I don't really care," he said. Maka stood up to come with; she felt like she might get mugged by the guy in the trench coat and fedora if she stayed. They walked into the store and looked around as the bell above the door chimed to let the old, wrinkled man at the counter know they were coming in. Maka shivered as she felt a draft hit her. It was quite a small and unnerving place, she realized as she followed Soul to the very back counter and watched as he rang the bell.

An even older man appeared and smiled weakly at Soul. "Why, Soul-kun! I haven't seen ye in ages! How's ye mother doing?" he asked. Soul smiled back.

"She's great. We'll have the usual, please," he said. The old man eyed him and me.

"I don't know if I can sell to two youngins like ye," he said, scratching his chin and tapping his fingers on the counter. Soul gave him a bright smile.

"Oh, c'mon, you know my mother. You know that I don't drink," he laughed. The old guy chuckled softly with him.

"Well...alright. But don't go blabbin' to the old geezer at the checkout. He's been on my tail ever since ye and ye mother came in last and nearly sold us out," he chuckled. Maka looked down at her shoes and said nothing. Soul smiled again and took the bottle from the man's shaky hands.

"Thanks for ye expenditure!" he shouted as they started to walk out. Then they made their merry way out of the store with one last goodbye to the old man and a suspicious look from the checkout guy. As Maka and Soul walked back to the car and sat down, Soul shoved the wine in the back seat.

"She wants it for a party," he said, shrugging and starting the car up. Maka nodded as the car pulled out of the parking lot and started to drive away. It was a beautiful day; Soul didn't understand why he had to spend it studying, and doing so with Maka just made it worse because of her constant nagging! There weren't many words exchanged between the two until they finally arrived at Soul's house and placed the bottle of wine in the fridge.

The two sat down on the couch and stared at each other uneasily until Maka finally ripped her textbook from her book bag and opened it to the correct page. Soul did the same, copying what Maka was doing, and took out the rubric they were given for the project.

"So," he said, looking over to Maka, "which mythological creature are we doing?" Maka shrugged.

"Maybe we could go for the minotaur?" she suggested.

"Nah, everyone will be doing the minotaur. How about Cerberus?" he asked. Maka stuck her tongue out.

"I like Empousa better."

"Okay, well how about Medusa? She's creative."

"Not really."

"Well what do you want, then?"

"I want the Gorgons. They are truly amazing. I mean, they're just like Medusa, only they are sisters and are way more creative. Also, it won't seem like we're just taking the nurse's name and using it for our project. I mean, how annoying would that be?" she said. Soul stared blankly at her.

"I wanna do Nessus. He's awesome, and I'm not doing the project on some stupid sisters. Come ooooon, Nessus!" he whined. Maka rolled her eyes and gave in.

"Fine. We'll do Nessus, happy?" she smirked. He nodded and grabbed his laptop from the coffee table in front of the couch they were sitting on. They researched Nessus together and started to take notes about everything they could possibly find. Maka ensured him that as long as they did that, there was no way that could get lower than an A on the project. Besides the presentation, of course. But then, they started getting off track...

"How come your mom is never home? She was always here when we were dating," Maka asked, tilting her head. Soul avoided her eyes and shrugged.

"Work. Boyfriend. Shopping," was all he said in return. She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"No, really. What happened?" she queried. He sighed and looked at her this time.

"She left, okay? She said she went on vacation, and then she never came back. Happy?" he fumed. Maka blushed at her own vulgarity and stuttered.

"Sorry. It's just...my dad's all fucked up now and he's always at work, you know that, and he still believes that she's coming back, but...I don't think so..." he sighed and rubbing his face. Maka put a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it.

"So the wine was for...?"

"My dad," he finished. "He has a drinking problem now." Maka nodded and contemplated whether she should even consider hugging him or not. When Soul opened his arms for her, she knew the answer and quickly obeyed, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly. She heard him sniffle a bit, and wanted to go: AWWWWW but couldn't for the sake of his manhood.

"This...is so...uncool..." he whimpered into her hair. She rubbed his back.

"Enough tears! We have a project to do and your stupid mother isn't going to stop us from doing it!" she suddenly exclaimed, pulling away from him. He nodded and looked up, his tears already gone and his voice not shaky anymore.

"Thanks, Maka," he muttered, forcing a smile onto his lips. Maka smiled back and thrust a pencil into her partner's hand.

"Now let's get to it!"

* * *

**_Awww how sweet was that? :'3 NOW DON'T YOU DARE say that it was OOC because EVERYONE cries. EVERYONE. By the way, I now have a word of the day calendar! :D Today's word was vintner. I used it in the story. XD Anywhore, thanks for reading! :DD Review, follow, or favourite for a SHOUT-OUT!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey guys! :D Shout-outs to: Depyriouse, Artistic-Resonance, SnowTamashi Ai, Oni's Insanity, Bunnylover98, 1rockerchic, Unicorn-Soul-42, FruityUnicorn01, some random guest, and FriendlyDragon. O3O ENJOY!_**

* * *

****After working on the project for a countless amount of hours, Maka was just about to doze off when her phone buzzed in her pocket, receiving four texts at one time. Maka opened all of them and to no surprise, they were from a worried Spirit, who was furious not only because she wasn't at home, but because she wasn't at home _with a boy_. Maka bit her lip and looked at the snoozing Soul next to her on the couch. He was gleefully snoring to his heart's content and sighing whilst drooling on the pillow he was cuddling. "Bye Soul," she whispered, planting an innocent kiss on Soul's forehead. She then gathered her things and slipped out the front door.

Sighing in relief, Maka started walking back to her house that was only about half a kilometer away. She nervously pushed the door open when she arrived, expecting Spirit to be fuming and popping veins, but no sound was heard. She just shrugged and headed off to her room to get some sleep. Her alarm clock read eleven forty-five, making her bite her lip and hop in bed so that she wouldn't die from lack of sleep the next day.

The next morning, Maka awoke to her alarm clock buzzing madly. She groaned and sat up, her hair greasy because she never took a shower the night before. She sighed and got dressed, figuring that since her swimming class was second hour, it wouldn't be too much of a deal. She pulled on some jeans and a plaid shirt and walked into the kitchen, expecting some sort of edible substance to be sitting on the table, but there wasn't. She tilted her head and looked around for Spirit, only he couldn't be found either. Maka shrugged, grabbed a muffin, and headed out the door to walk to school this time. She didn't bother taking the crowded, noisy bus because the weather was too perfect to pass up.

It was always a little hot in Death City, but for some reason it seemed a bit chilly to Maka. When she was walking past Soul's house, he popped out of his door and smiled at her.

"Morning, Pigtails!" he exclaimed. Maka rolled her eyes, but smiled back at him.

"Good morning," she replied. He walked alongside her and stared at the academy that they were approaching.

"How far did we get yesterday?" he asked. "I fell asleep and I forgot everything. When did you leave?" Maka thought for a moment.

"Well, when I went to sleep it was about midnight...so I probably left about eleven thirty. We finished taking notes and now we have to start getting ready for the presentation," she retorted. He nodded. He stared at the plaid shirt she was wearing and instantly thought it was cute. Naturally, he started blushing. Naturally, he told himself to shut up and that he shouldn't be thinking those things because they broke up a long time ago.

"What's the matter, Soul?" she asked. He looked away so she wouldn't catch a glimpse of his reddening face. Sure, he acted all tough in front of everybody, but deep down, he was really just a pusillanimous, adolescent teen. It didn't do him any good to pretend to be someone he wasn't. Maka noticed his timorousness a long time ago and thought it was adorable when he got all shy like that.

"Nothing..." he replied, looking back now that his face was less red and more tanned. For an albino, he sure was tan. Maka shrugged and kept walking, now that she was almost to the doors of the school. They walked in together, and immediately all eyes were on them. There was no stopping the staring this time. They were just going to have to face it. A couple of guys gave Soul congratulatory punches on the arm, but besides that, nobody really said anything. No one, that is, except May. May marched right up to Soul and stuck her finger right in his chest accusingly and snarled, "So what?! Are you and Tiny-Tits over here back together now?!" Soul bit his lip, looking over at Maka, who was just staring at the floor.

Okay, sure. Maka wasn't exactly huge in the upstairs department, but that didn't mean anything! It just meant that her back was in less pain and running was so much more fun because she wasn't getting smacked in the face by her own boobs. And while May did have quite the bra size, it gave her no right to make fun of others who didn't. That's for sure. It just pissed Maka off to have to deal with _another_ new nickname.

"Actually, yes," Soul said, shocking everyone. You could hear a few surprised gasps from the crowd that had formed around Maka and Soul. "If I was dating her, would that make you leave me alone for once, Miss Priss?" Everyone chilled down after realizing that they weren't _actually_ dating, but it was still shocking to hear those words from Soul's mouth; especially because he wasn't exactly the type of person to reply like that.

Maka looked up at him, and then back at May, who was saying, "N-No! if you were dating this...this _nerd_ then I would just bother you even more!" she exclaimed, fury and embarrassment combining into one and making her want to cry.

"So," Soul said, "that means you'd be...jealous?" The crowd "oohed" and made faces at her to indicate that she couldn't fight back anymore. It was over. May's dastardly machination was over. Or was it? The fracas over Maka and Soul wasn't over yet, but it was about to be.

"Soul," May said, "I actually liked you; I can't believe you'd just blow me off for some nerd who wears her hair _pigtails_! I'm obviously WAY hotter than her, so how could you do this?!" The crowd shifted their gaze from May to Soul, who was wondering how the hell he had gotten himself into _this_.

Maka cleared her throat, "If I may interrupt, I have nothing to do with this! We're just partners for a fucking project! Get over yourself and move on with your life because he's OBVIOUSLY NOT INTERESTED." Nobody expected that to come from her mouth; even Maka was surprised with herself. "I can't edify you about this, but I will tell you this: it's possible for exes to be friends. Just because they still hang out, doesn't mean they're dating." Everyone went silent, and then nodded. May gritted her teeth together.

"You know what? This is juvenile. I'm leaving," then she stomped away to her first hour class. Soul turned to Maka and smiled.

"Great job, _friend_," he said. Maka nodded and shook his hand.

"_Friend_."

* * *

The agglomeration of kids spread out in the cafeteria and made Maka kind of dizzy. The day was almost over, thank God, and she wanted nothing more than to just sit alone and read her-

"Hey Maka!" Soul exclaimed as he slid into the chair next to her, followed by four other boys. They all say and stared at her.

"Uh, hi," she said, suspicious of what was going on.

"We needed to replace may at the table," one of the guys said. Maka raised an eyebrow.

"Okay...?" she uttered, feeling kind of uncomfortable.

"So we chose you," another guy added. She nodded, slowly taking all of this in. She sorrowfully discarded her book under the table and looked around at all of them.

"Well?" she asked. they stared back at her blankly. "Aren't you going to introduce yourselves?!" They all smiled at her.

"Brenton," a tall guy with a football jersey said.

"Michael," another guy proudly announced.

"James," a short boy said.

"Matt," the last boy stated. Soul smiled at her. Maka just nodded at them all.

"Maka," she said shyly. Matt looked behind him at the long line of kids waiting to get their lunch.

"There's another guy...He should be here soon," he said, shoving three tater tots in his mouth. Maka nodded and watched as all the boys talked and laughed and once the last guy came to the table...whoa. Everyone turned their attention to him.

Maka figured he had some significance in this group of zany boys.

* * *

**_WHO IS THIS MYSTERY BOY?! That's what I want to know. No seriously, OC contest. Let's do this. :3_**

**_FIRST OF ALL I HAVE SOME RULES._**

1. It must be a boy.

2. He must have some kind of secret.

3. You have to give a description of his looks and personality.

4. YOU MUST BE CREATIVE. I don't want a boring boy to be the leader of the group. :D

5. This boy is going to like Maka, so be aware of that and don't give him a girlfriend or anything.

**_That is all! x3 Please participate. :o You don't have to, and I'd really still like a regular review of the chapter, if that's not too much to ask. XD THANK YOU FOR READING! Review, follow, or favourite for a SHOUT-OUT! The winner of the contest will be posted in the next chapterrrrr. (By the way, the word of the day was pusillanimous. :3)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_HEYYY :D Shout-outs to: Allie1299, andysixxrules, CrazyCreator33, .papayova, SnowTamashi Ai, Bunnylover98, Artistic-Resonance, 1rocker-chic, TurtleDovesRule, Angel of deaths darkness, some random guest, Depyriouse, TaeDextri, and FruityUnicorn01. NOW. The moment we've all been waiting for...the winner of the OC contest thingy is...(drumroll please) FruityUnicorn01! :DD It was so hard to pick from all the awesome submissions I had! :OO But out of all of them, I liked this one the best. :3 THANK YOUS FOR SUBMITTING AND I LOVE YOU ALL. Now read. o3o_**

* * *

The tall, dark figure stalked towards the table of boys and Maka. He smirked at her at took his seat at her side, looking directly at Soul. "Is this the girl?" he asked, grinning. Soul nodded and looked to Maka. All attention was on her, so naturally, she blushed.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Albarn," he said, reaching to shake her hand. Maka took his hand and smiled. "My name Is Markus." There was a short exchange of glances between everybody before they all settled down and started eating. Maka wasn't exactly sure why Soul had let her sit with him and his friends. Hell, he didn't even let her when they _were_ together. Maka looked down at the book that was all lonely under the table. It looked sorrowful...almost as if it were...begging her...to-_NO MAKA! STAY FOCUSED! _She pleaded with herself to focus on all these boys that were now talking to her, and _about_ her-something that never happened a couple of hours ago.

"Maka? You alright?" Markus asked, the rest of the table sadly entertained by Matt balancing a carrot on his nose. Maka looked over to him and nodded, taking a small bite from a French fry off of Soul's tray. Soul laughed and leaned over to meet her gaze, but she never turned. She focused all of her attention on Markus, making Soul scowl and feel weird.

_W-Why is she-how could she-who is she...trying to...Hmm...What am I feeling right now...?_ Soul wondered, turned back to Matt and the guys. A feeling of anxiety rose in his stomach and he felt the random need to get up and run some laps around the cafeteria. Maka and Markus chatted some more while Soul and his anxiety tried not to keel over. The rest of the guys continued to be stupid and funny and popular and stuff, just like dorky teenage boys were meant to.

Meanwhile, the rest of the cafeteria was watching in awe as Maka was being turned into one of the populars. It was quite obvious that Markus and his nose ring BOTH had a fancy for Maka, and Soul was not happy with it. Sure, they were broken up and currently mending the shattered remains of their friendship, but that didn't mean he was unable to have jealousy rights! He still had boyfriend on the brain whenever he was around her, and it made him sick. It made him want to shrivel up and tell himself that it was over and he ended it himself, but he just couldn't. What snapped him out of these horrid thoughts was a statement made by Markus.

"So, tonight at eight? Cool," he said, smiling at her warmly. Soul snapped his head in their direction.

"Maka, we're doing the project together tonight, remember?" he said between clenched teeth. Maka shrugged.

"We can do it later; the project isn't due for a whole two weeks!" she said cheerily, making Soul's cheeks flame. Markus smiled at them both, making his dimples show. The bell rang right after that, and Markus picked Maka's book up off the floor and handed it to her, sending her face ablaze with blushes. She walked off to her next class with Soul, while Markus was headed the opposite direction.

"What the hell was that?" Soul asked, really regretting invading her table. Maka cocked her head towards him.

"Hm? What do you mean?" she asked, not even fazed by his rudeness. Soul cursed his bluntness and looked up at her through his bangs.

"Why were you shamelessly flirting with him..." he sighed, all the courage drained from his voice unintentionally. The hilarity in Maka's was gone, and was replaced by question and wonder.

"I wasn't; he just invited me over to his house to..." her voice trailed off as she realized that there was no specific plans mentioned and she could be in danger by just agreeing to meet up at his house.

"Do you see now why I'm concerned?" Soul asked, looking deeply into her eyes.

"No, not really," Maka chuckled stubbornly. Soul sighed and shook his head as he continued to walk down the hallway to his locker.

"I can't believe this," he mumbled.

"Someone is solicitous?" Maka asked, sticking her tongue out at him. He threw a puzzled look back at her.

"Jealous," she said, "it means jealous." He looked down at the floor and sighed again.

"I can't imagine why," he said, and turned the dial on the lock of his locker until it hit the first number. Maka grabbed her books for her last class and darted off, her mind spinning with complex thoughts and feelings that sprouted from one initial thought: _Does he still love me?_ Some examples of these branched thoughts include: _Does he miss me? Does he want to get back together? Is our friendship torturing him? Is our friendship torturing _ME?_ Does Markus like me too? Does Soul dislike Markus? Am I worrying for nothing?_  
She knew that the last one was kind of a ridiculous question.

Of COURSE she was worrying for something.

If she wasn't, then why could she feel a random piece of paper in her pocket that wasn't there a few minutes ago?

Maka pulled the paper out of her pocket and inspected it. No doubt it was from Soul; his abnormally perfect handwriting was on the front, saying: _Maka_. She opened it up carefully, making sure that no one saw it for fear that they might swipe it and read it before she even had a chance to.

However, she couldn't read that note because once she stepped foot into her last hour class, all eyes were on her, and before she knew it, she was being bombarded with questions. One girl with luminous eyes asked her how she got to sit with the guys. Maka assumed that the girl's implication was about Soul, Markus, and the others. A boy asked her how she met Markus and if she was really going to hang out with him later that day. Maka nodded in reply; then pushed her way through the people and sat at her desk, blowing at her bangs as if this WASN'T what she had wished for as a child.

Now fractious and an easy target to piss off, Maka scowled at her textbook and pulled out the note again, seeing as the teacher was now taking roll and everybody shut up partially.

_You used to be so calm and quiet,_ was all that was written. Maka thought for a moment. Sure, her austerity had definitely not increased, but she still did not consider herself as part of the bodacious crowd.

"Maka Albarn?" the teacher recited, making Maka jump in her seat.

"H-Here," she said, raising her hand a little. The teacher scoffed and went on to the next student. Maka stared at Soul across the room. He was so involved in staring out the window that she wondered what he was thinking about that was so enthralling.

She chuckled to herself as she remembered a day when they were still dating and Maka was having a serious addiction to language class.

"Soul, you wanna interdigitate with me?!" she exclaimed, hugging his arm. He chuckled and patted her head.

"Sure, as long as it doesn't get you pregnant," he laughed. Maka smiled up at him and giggled, weaving her fingers through his.

She always thought him to be so _cool_, so undoubtedly phlegmatic that he was just the target for all the girls. Of course, dating a nerdy girl such as Maka demoted him from "Super Awesome Amazing Hot Albino" to "Moderately Cool Would-Be-Hotter-If-Single- Albino." Maka sighed at this thought and decided it was best to just go with Markus to his house after school and try not to freak out over such miniscule things.

* * *

Once the bell finally rang for the last time that day, Maka gathered her things and walked to the doors to wait for Markus, who was jogging to catch up to her.

"Hey, Little Piggy," he chuckled. Maka giggled and thanked the heavens that he didn't call her "Pigtails." She followed him to his car, which wasn't excruciatingly yellow, but a calm blue-a color that was said to represent calmness. It soothed her to know that the car didn't stand out so much and that the cops wouldn't be all over their asses for going a mere five miles over the speed limit.

"So how was your day, Maka?" he asked, not looking away from the road. Maka smiled at him.

"It was alright. I should probably text my father to let him know I'm heading to your house..." she said, taking out her phone and scrolling through her contacts.

"Ah. If you haven't noticed already, your ex takes a fancy to ya," he chuckled. Maka looked up at him.

"He does?" she asked, perplexed.

"Of course!" he answered. "You haven't noticed? He talks about you all the time. Finally, I decided that the table needed to meet the wonderful Maka Albarn who he's just so desperate to get back with." Maka's mouth fell open as a wave of realization crashed over her.

"Really?!" she exclaimed. He laughed at this.

"Yep. He was heartbroken when you two broke up. He said that he had to, though, because of May. Apparently she made him break up with you because she wanted him for herself and you were the only in her way, or so she thought. Soul always hated that bitch though-and so did the rest of us-but of course we had to let her stay there because her crazy brother owns a gun and all this shit, and-well, you get the jist of it," he said. Maka let all of the information sink in before replying.

"So he still loved me when he broke up with me...?" she asked. He nodded.

"But he's not the only one who takes a fancy to ya. Lots of guys do, but they're all too sissy to say anything because they're scared of their friend's reactions. Like me, for example-" he was interrupted.

"Wait, you?!" she asked, looking back up at him. He chuckled softly and nodded.

"Yep. Me. But I couldn't ever say anything because of Soul, and let's just say I owe the guy a lot," he said, blushing a little.

"F-For what? You didn't _murder_ a guy, did you?!" she gasped. He laughed really hard at this.

"No, well, almost. I got in a huge gang fight with this...gang...and Soul basically ripped the guys off of me and bailed me out of jail..." he shook his head. "But I'm not that kind of guy anymore. I don't do that stuff anymore, and I never will again. I don't want to be that abysmal guy who's notorious for beating guys up in alleyways." Maka giggled a little and looked out the window. A lot of information was just handed to her, and she was still trying to let it all sink in.

"So...who...who else likes me?" Maka dared to question. Markus thought for a moment.

"Well, I know that that didactic guy that wears khakis and glasses in our biology class does. And that guy with the dyed red hair and gauges does. I know Soul's kind of insolent, so you would probably like Andrew, the guy who's agnostic and let's _everyone_ know it. There's also Michael Kale, George Michaels, Drake Kalvin, and Henry Simmons." Maka shrunk back in the seat as she let all the images of these guys flutter across her mind. How could she be so oblivious? But even more of a question: how did he know?

"H-How do you know that these guys...like me...?" she asked, shaking her head in disbelief of her own idolization. Markus smirked in the rearview mirror.

"People tell me shit," he laughed, "and they don't even care what I do with the information. I'm used to spread crap and start stuff; I enjoy it more than I should." Maka nodded and eyed the house whose driveway they were pulling into.

"Well here we are. You ready for the madness?" he asked, opening her door for her and leading her to the front step. Maka tilted her head.

"Madness...?" she asked, kind of confused. She understood what he meant the second she took a step into the abode.

* * *

**_MWAHAHAHAAA! CLIFFHANGER! Kinda. Anwhore, review, follow, or favourite for a shout-out in my next chapter! THANK YOU FOR READING I LOVE YOU GOODBYEEE~!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**MOO. Shout-outs to: andysixxrules, On3 Time, Oni's Insanity, CrazyCreator33, Artistic-Resonance, SoulxMakaBitches, Depyriouse, FruityUnicorn01, Anime-Ice-Princess, and A-kousik. :3 I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! It took awhile to write because writer's block is slowly creeping upon me... ;3;**_

* * *

A mass of kids screamed out as two obviously distressed parents clung to the tassels of their hair at the dinner table. There was a fray between two little girls over a Barbie doll and Markus was clearly embarrassed by his noisy home. It seemed like the rotunda wasn't messy at all, even though there were a few thrown toys and candy wrappers. Maka had the suspicion that the mother was a neat freak. The man who appeared to be her husband was sort of hoary as only a few bits of fluffy, grey hair peaked from his head. "Well, this is my family..." Markus chuckled above all the racket.

"It really is...um..." Maka didn't know what to say. Would you have known what to say if a horde of crazy children were hurling toys this way and that?

"I really am sorry," Markus blushed, "but we should probably go to my room to avoid any confrontation..." Maka nodded and followed Markus through the circular house. She really admired its modern design and decor, but she couldn't get over how incredibly reprobate his siblings were.

Now that they were in the safety and quiet of Markus's room, a wave of peace washed over her and her anxiety had disappeared. "Sorry for that..." Markus apologized, blushing.

"It's okay, really. I've never known what it's like to have siblings," she said, rubbing the back of her neck, "but it seems like fun." Markus laughed a little.

"Fun?" he asked, shaking his head. "My family is _far_ from fun." Maka shrugged and looked around his room. Markus flopped down on his bed and patted the space next to him invitingly. Maka was wary at first, but it seemed like it was only a friendly gesture and he wasn't coming on to her. But still, she felt as if there was something wrong about laying next to this boy on his bed that she had just met. Even so, she settled down onto the bed and was glad she did for it took a lot of stress off of her shoulders for some reason.

Markus put his arm around her and said, "You know, at first I thought that you would reject to coming over because of Soul." A puzzled look appeared on Maka's face, hinting to him that he should continue.

"Like, I thought that it wasn't official, your breakup, I mean, and that you'd be scared to come over or something because he really lives like, right down the road," he chuckled softly. Maka nodded and stared at his blank ceiling. The house was fairly small, but Maka liked that. His room was pretty clean, besides a few tee shirts on the floor. There weren't any windows; something that would've made Maka uncomfortable if she lived there. An arrangement of Playstation games was sitting on a shelf. His desk was cluttered with drawings, homework assignments, and a few broken pencils. The carpet was really soft and a light grey color, as were the walls. His closet door was shut and an elegy was taped to it. Maka read it from across the room as it was very short and suddenly felt a bit sad for him.

"Who is that about?" Maka asked, pointing to the paper. Markus frowned and said, "My father; that guy you saw in the kitchen was my mother's boyfriend..." His solemnity was making her uncomfortable, so she decided to change the subject. She turned on her side to look at him. His dark locks of hair were brushed out of his eyes and falling onto the pillow as he turned towards her as well.

"You're house is really neat," she said. He nodded.

"My mother has an inclination to clean, non stop; all day," he chuckled. Maka smiled at him. The light shone on his face just perfectly, highlighting his best features. He wrapped his arms around her suddenly, pulling her into a hug. Maka quickly put her own arms around him as well, as she hadn't had a hug in a while. She figured it was more of an arbitrary hug than one that actually meant something, but that didn't bother her at the moment. The hug didn't last long; he let go of her after about eight seconds or so.

"S-Sorry, but I haven't exactly gotten to hug anyone in a while," Markus gushed.

"Neither have I," Maka giggled, noting how estranged Soul was to her now. He gave her a shy smile and looked up at the ceiling again.

"Well, what do you wanna do?" he asked. "We could go for a walk or something." Maka thought for a moment.

"Sure," she said, nodding. Markus sat up, his arm still around her, and got off the bed. They walked down the hallway and to the door, where Markus pushed his little brother out of the way and slid out, Maka right behind him.

The sun was warm, but the air was cool as the stepped out and looked around themselves. Markus took the reins and led Maka down the street in the direction of Soul's house, which actually made her kind of uncomfortable.

"So you're doing that huge language project with Soul?" he asked, turning to her. The way his black curls of hair whipped around in the wind made Maka want to just run her fingers through it and-wait, what on _Earth_ was she thinking?! She couldn't date this guy! She still wasn't over Soul! Maka mentally hit herself in the head and shakily replied, "Oh, y-yeah. I didn't choose him, the teacher did." Markus nodded.

"That must suck, getting paired up with your ex and all. I heard you guys were really close," he replied. As they passed Soul's house, Maka could see him sitting on the couch in front of the window, just his bare back and head of snowy hair showing. Suddenly, Maka felt guilty. She didn't know why or how, but she did, and it didn't feel good. She stopped walking.

"M-Markus, I can't do this..." she sighed, wiping her forehead.

"What?" he asked, turning to her with a puzzled look on his face.

"It's just...I'm not ready, and this is making me feel guilty..." she sighed. Although she knew Soul couldn't hear them, she felt as if he were watching. Probably because she could see his face in the window, as could Markus.

He suddenly grinned deeply, making her feel uncomfortable as he said, "What's to feel guilty about? My only objective today was to kiss you and make you mine." Maka furrowed her eyebrows.

"Make me yours? What do you mean, 'Make me yours'?" she asked in a slightly angered tone.

"Well it's obvious that I like you and you're intrigued by me, so I figured a kiss would be all it took to wrap you around my finger," he chuckled. Maka didn't like the sudden version of Markus that showed itself. She wondered why all Soul did was watch when he took hold of her arm and brought her in close.

"I-It's not going to work," Maka stuttered, trying to break free from his grasp. He only chuckled again as he firmly gripped her chin and brought her head towards his own.

"What the..." Soul muttered, peering through the window. "Why would Maka...?" Then he realized. She wasn't doing this for her own gain. "Maka!" Soul exclaimed, jumping off the couch and running outside. The cold wind hit his face and he shivered, but ran after the two.

It was too late, though. Their lips had interlocked for what seemed to Soul and Maka like forever. Soul furrowed his brow and grit his teeth. Markus reached a hand up and grabbed Maka's left breast and clutched it, being sure to stare Soul right in the eye as he did so.

"What the hell are you doing, Mark?!" he shouted, capturing the attention of a few neighbors. He only grinned as she held onto Maka's wrists tighter and brought her in closer.

"She's mine, now, Soul. You can't have her for yourself anymore."

"She isn't mine anyways!" Soul shouted. "I only wanted to protect her from freaks like you!" The grip Markus had on Maka's wrists was started to hurt her, so she did what any sensible girl would do: kneed him in the balls and ran. Soul ran alongside her and put an arm around her waist to lead her into his own house. Panting, he shut and locked the door.

_Well_, Maka thought,_ that escalated quickly_...Soul nodded as if he had read her mind and brought her in for a hug. Tears sprang to her eyes as she realized that all along, this was what he had been trying to warn her about.

"H-He _raped_ me!" she stammered, her knees shaky as she leaned over to sit on the couch. Soul helped her and slung an arm around her shoulder as Maka put a hand to her forehead.

"I feel light-headed..." she moaned. Soul got up.

"Do you want some ice or something?" he asked, unsure of what to do. She shook her head.

"N-No...Just sit with me," she sighed. He obeyed and looked out the window behind them to find Markus slowly getting up and looking around. Once their eyes locked, they read fury. Soul narrowed his eyes at his long-term foe and clutched Maka's shoulder firmly, but not too hard as Markus pulled himself off the ground to start the walk back home. Once he was out of sight, Maka's tears were nearly gone and she was doing nothing more than breathing shakily.

"It's alright Maka, he's gone. You're fine now," he soothed. Maka buried her face in his chest and sighed.

"Th-Thank you, Soul," she muttered. He nodded.

"I was only doing my job..." he sighed, instantly regretting it. That statement was going to make her wonder later, and he knew it, but it was too late to take it back.

"Soul?" she said, looking up at him.

"Yes?" he retorted.

"I love you."

And so, the L-bomb was dropped. There wasn't anything he could do but fight back tears since, cool guys don't cry. Instead, he nodded and smiled at her, pulling her into a hug and whispering, "I love you too" in her ear. They simply sat there for about an hour, just holding each other and taking in their scents. After a while, Soul walked Maka home and rolled his eyes when Spirit started yelling his head off about how irresponsible and arrogant he was. He couldn't pay attention to his spiel, though, because his mind kept drifting off to what tomorrow would be...

And he guessed it _wouldn't_ be something good.

* * *

**_DUN DUN DUNNN! Surprise plot twist, anyone? IT WAS ALSO A CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHAAAA! Anyways...review, follow, or favourite for a SHOUT-OUT! :))_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hey there! Shout-outs to: Depyriouse, spiceypepper, FruityUnicorn01, CrazyCreator33, Anime-tv-manga-books, Cherryberyy998, and 38. I hope you like this chapter! :DD_**

* * *

Soul had a bad feeling about today. He wasn't sure if it was because his dad _still_ wasn't home from "work" after two days, what happened with Maka and Markus, or because of the weird look that old man gave him on his walk to school. Nevertheless, Soul pushed the two doors open to the school and sighed, thanking the heavens that only a few people turned to look at him. He spotted Maka and scurried over to her. "Hey Maka," he said, resting a hand on her shoulder. She turned and the redness of her eyes showed that she had been crying.

"M-Maka? You okay?" he asked, wrapping the other arm around her and staring into her eyes. Her ashen hair fell over her forehead and brushed her cheeks as she shook her head no. He pulled her into a hug and refused to let go, even as he saw Markus out of the corner of his eye. There weren't any words exchanged, but a note was slipped into Soul's back pocket. he could feel it. As he had an entire ten minutes to kill before class started, he slid down the lockers and sat on the ground, Maka's head resting against his chest.

"So what you said yesterday..." Maka started, "about you still loving me-"

"I meant every word of it," he interrupted, a faint, but expressive smile reaching his lips. The smile said it all. Of course he was telling the truth, his smile reflected the sincerity in his heart that he was truly in love with this girl.

She smiled too, only hers was a smaller, forlorn smile. It faded after only a few short minutes. They embraced, sending her heart racing and her tears stopping. She noticed the note and pulled it out, flipping it over in her hands. On the front, in neat cursive penmanship, read her own name. She bit her lip as she examined the note and pried it open, letting Soul watched too, for she knew that he, too, was curious. It read:

Maka (and Soul),

You _will_ be mine. There is no taking you away from me. I will succeed no matter what you and that albino jackass try to do to stop me. You heard what I said yesterday. I meant it. Deal with it.

She lifted a hand to her mouth as the tears were starting up again. Soul angrily crumpled the note up and shoved it in the nearest trash can, needing the riddance of Markus's horrid threats. He ensured himself that Maka would be fine, and that Markus was only trying to intimidate him, but there was a part of him that wanted to expect the worst so that he wouldn't end up too brokenhearted. The serenity of the empty hallway was interrupted by a horde of adolescents crashing through the double doors and heading for their classes. The warning bell sounded; Soul sighed as he stood up to hug Maka and return to his first hour class.

* * *

As Soul and Maka walked into the lunch room, they were oblivious to all the eyes that landed upon them. Soul was too busy searching for and avoiding Markus, while Maka's gaze was fixed on her shoes. As the two settled down into their chairs, Matt cocked an eyebrow.

"I thought you and that girl of yours," he eyed Maka, "were going to move somewhere else." There was hostility in his voice, like he knew shit was up that he didn't know about. Everyone's eyes read, "I hate you."

"Did…._Markus_ tell you that?" Soul asked, his grip on Maka's hand tightening. She looked over to him with uncertainty in her eyes. The second Matt's head moved to nod, Soul stood up and cleaned the fist that wasn't holding Maka's hand. He gritted his shark-like teeth and mumbled something under his breath.

"_Why the fuck would we move?"_ Soul said between clenched teeth. One of the other boys shrugged. _"I know I shouldn't have let that bastard out of jail."_ Maka gasped and the rest of the table just stared at Soul because of his random remark.

"He _raped_ Maka!" Soul exclaimed a little too loudly. Maka squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to disappear. It didn't work, of course.

The whole table gasped, including a few other eavesdropping tables and passerby. The news of Markus's felony spread rapidly, causing Maka to feel dizzy and embarrassed while Soul was focused on regretting everything he's ever done. _If I just stayed with the girl, none of this would have happened…If I just treated her nicely…_A few girls came to her comfort, rubbing her back and saying things such as, "Oh you poor thing…" or, "Markus is a disgusting pig; you deserve better!"

Markus put an end to all of it when his smirking face showed up at the table. His smirk faded as his eyes landed on Soul and Maka. It finally dawned on him why everyone was staring and being silent. His lips pressed into a linear line and he exhaled out his nose.

_Well played, Soul Evens…_He thought. What happened next happened so quickly, it was over before Maka even realized it had happened. Markus pounced on Soul, beating him furiously as blood shot from his nose. Soul pushed him on the ground and kicked him in his side. Soul punched him in the face, causing a waterfall of blood from his nose.

A lunch aid hurriedly ripped Soul off of Markus and the crowd went wild. Cheers and boos erupted from the hundreds of teens in the cafeteria and Soul rose victorious. Maka smiled to herself and cheered silently for the boy who was her defender.

_Her_ defender.

* * *

"_Maka Albarn…" _the guidance counselor sighed as she tapped her chin with a blue pen. "Thi8s is the _second time_ you've been called to my office for boys fighting over you. You're quite the man's lady, aren't ya?" Maka blushed and half-nodded at her. Soul, black-eyed and bloody, was smirking at Maka from the other side of the room. A pissed-off Markus sat in a red chair in the corner.

"So Maka," the counselor sighed, "tell us a story." Soul and Markus were being ushered out of the room by the counselor so that only her story would be heard. No interruptions meant progress, and progress meant the potential saving of Soul's ass from suspension.

She drew in a deep breath and told her whole story, beginning to end. She made sure to include everything from studying with Soul to being molested by Markus. Not a single detail was left out in her spiel of horror. And after it was all done and over with, she felt a little better and a lot more confident.

The counselor nodded after writing a couple more things down on her notepad, "Mhmm…well, Ms. Albarn, I can see that it is imperative to you that Soul does not get suspended, however, he's going to have to be. That is, unless he agrees to Saturday school for a month." Maka nodded and thought for a moment.

"But you see, they've been listening this whole time," she chuckled. Maka tilted her head.

"W-Wha…?" she said, baffled. The counselor walked into the other room and turned the light on. Maka could then see through the chalkboard and Soul's face. He had distinct tears in his eyes, but they were diminished a second after the light was turned on. It pained Maka to see him crying, but she couldn't help that what her story was, was what her story was. Markus was scowling when he saw the counselor come in.

"Any commentary from the peanut gallery?" she asked, and got no response. Chuckling lightly, she stepped over to Soul and whispered something in his ear, then winked and walked back to Maka.

"Well, boys, now that I got the full story, I have the announcements on your punishments. Soul, you have the choice between in school suspension for two weeks, or Saturday school for a month," Soul groaned, but she went on nonetheless, "Markus, you will be expelled for the rest of the school year. These letters to your parents will explain everything, yada yada yada..." She passed them each a yellow slip of paper. Markus cringed as his punishment finally sank into his head, while Soul smirked. He knew that Maka had wanted him to get Saturday school so she could see him during the day, so he knew what he would choose. _Just for her._

As Soul and Maka walked out of the counselor's office, they weaving their fingers through each other's and giggled as they had the same thought: _Interdigitating. _ They walked to their last hour class with their heads held high, for this time, _they_ were victorious.

But not for long.

* * *

**_YESH! THIS CHAPTER WAS SO AWESOME AND I WORKED SO HARD ON IT DURING SCIENCE CLASS! :DDD Sure, it was kinda weird when Mr. Teacherman read the part about rape over my shoulder, BUT WHO CARES?! I MADE A GOOD CHAPPY! :DDDD Well, review, favourite, or follow for a SHOUT-OUT! Byyeee x3_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hey guys. So basically here's what's been happening: I keep trying to make another chapter to this story, but then I get all mad and my writer's block kicks in and won't let me write anything worth reading! So here's was my fourth attempt. I suppose you all can read it. XD You can flame me I guess because it's probably really bad, but anyways, shout-outs to: FullmetalShortStack, IMurderMuffins, Pocky chann, SoulEaterLover123123, Depyriouse, Oni's Insanity, Anime-tv-manga-books, SnowTamashi Ai, Cherryberry998, Unicorn-Soul-42, Artistic-Resonance, and crystaleon. This chapter is kinda short, sorry. :/ I'll try harder on the next chapter to make sure it's longer and awesome...er...ANYWAYS, this was a very long author's note. XD READ NOW._**

* * *

Once school was finally out for the day, Maka and Soul walked out of the building and to his car, having plans of just taking a drive in their minds. Soul was having a wanderlust and he wanted to drive out of Death City and just go wherever he pleased. With a GPS, of course. Maka hopped in the car quickly and put her seatbelt on as she waited for Soul to get in. "You know, maybe today wasn't so bad. Maybe this is a sign for change or something," Soul said. Maka was surprised by his optimism and wisdom. He jumped in the driver's seat and rolled the windows up so that he could talk to Maka without shouting over the air current.

"Maybe you're right," Maka said, staring out the window and across the many fields of the school. Soon enough, they were out of the parking lot and driving down the road, enveloped in silence and awkwardness.

"Do you think..." Soul started. Maka turned her attention to him and tilted her head for recognition.

"Do you think we should start dating again?" Soul asked. Maka was more than just shocked by the question, especially because while she was wrapped up in all of this Markus business, she hadn't even thought of the idea. It both baffled and warmed her up that he would think about asking her this question, even if it wouldn't be the same as before. Hell, maybe it'd even be better! Who was to know?

"I...I don't know," she replied. Quite a pathetic answer, but she had nothing else to say, for words would not form in her mouth.

"Well, would you want to?" he asked, looking back and forth from her and the road. _If only cars had autopilot..._Maka shrugged.

"Maybe," she said. "It kind of depends. Like, I wouldn't want to get hurt again for no reason, but-"

Soul cut her off right there, "I realized my mistake and I will _never_ hurt you again, Maka, I promise!" She thought about this for a moment. Obviously, they were only in highschool, so that quite possibly could be a lie. Then again, it warmed her up to know that he wouldn't _want _to, and that he was very set on _not_ hurting her again. So even if it was an empty promise, it still meant a lot to her.

She nodded to Soul and looked out the window again, her thoughts heading and her mind trying to take in the fact that he still loved her, and she very well could still love him, too. But it seemed all too soon for this to happen. When she lay awake at night, their getting back together didn't take place in a car. Usually it took place in school, with him getting down on his hands and knees and begging her forgiveness. She would clasp her hands together and start crying and, of course, accept his apology. This time, it just wasn't the case.

"So," Soul said as he pulled into the parking lot to the Italian restaurant in which they had their first date, "I guess I was just wondering...Will you be my girlfriend again?" A tidal wave of emotions flooded over Maka, nearly knocking her down. She smiled and nodded yes, hoping that what he said about never hurting her again would be true.

* * *

Later that day, Soul took Maka into his house after texting her dad about spending the night. Of course Spirit wasn't thrilled with the idea, but he also thought that Soul's parents still gave a shit about him and would watch over the two. Obviously that wasn't the case. Soul's mother was long gone, and his father was nowhere to be seen. In fact, Soul had a feeling that since bills weren't going to be paid, he'd be kicked out to the streets, which he feared more than anything with winter approaching.

Maka laid down on his bed and Soul laid on top of her, wrapping his arms around her small torso and breathing in her floral scent. She was so tiny and warm underneath him that he couldn't help but chuckle softly with giddiness. It was then that Maka noticed a cardboard box peeking out from under his bed.

"Soul?" she asked.

"Yes, Mkaa?" he answered, squeezing her tighter. She picked up the box and studied it.

"How many girls have you fucked since we broke up?"

Soul's face turned a deep red as he snatched the box of condoms away from her and threw it across the room. "Only like one!" Maka laughed her ass off

"No seriously, how many?" she asked, turning and looking him in the eye. He sighed and started counting names on his fingers. Once he was done, he had used up six fingers.

"_Six?! Six _girls?! Are you shitting me?! I haven't even _talked _to six _guys!_" she exclaimed, waving her arms in the air. Soul put his hands up in defense.

"It's not my fault! Okay, well, maybe it is. But it's my PARENT'S fault for not supervising me," he said. Maka rolled her eyes.

"Is that the only reason you brought me here? Huh Soul? You just wanted sexy time?" she teased. Soul groaned and covered his face with his hands. "Nooo...ugh, I just wanted you to love me again and stop talking to other guys..." Maka sighed and hugged him.

"Don't be a cheater," she said into his chest. He brought her close and hugged her tightly.

"I won't," he said. he thought for a moment. "But I still would like some sexy time."

"OH MY GOD," Maka laughed, hitting him with the pillow. They both started laughing and cuddling and being cute together. One thing led to another, though, and a lemon was born.

* * *

**_YAY LEMON CHAPTER UP NEXT WOOOOO So now you guys can stop complaining about "still waiting for that lemon chapter a dur hur hur" and shut up about it. XD Review, follow, or favourite for a SHOUT-OUT! The lemon will be in the next chappy. :P_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_YAY WE ARE ALL EXCITED FOR THE LEMON but first shout-outs to: kittybby101, Anime-tv-manga-books, SoulEaterLover123123, CrazyCreator33, SnowTamashi Ai, Artistic-Resonance, Depyriouse, FruityUnicorn, some random guest, MysteryDancer, SharkAttack, and XxTwilightteamEdwardxX. Woop woop! Okay, so here's the dealio: I didn't make this very long, just an average size I guess, because the lemon covers the ENTIRE story. So yeah. Sorry 'bout that. XD Anyways, enjoy! :3_**

* * *

Maka first was just staring in Soul's eyes, concentrating on his facial features and such, when Soul decided to try and take it a step further. He didn't want to come on too strong for fear that she would think he only wanted her for this. But he had to have her. Markus stained her with sexual abuse, and now he was going to take her back for who she rightfully was. He grabbed a hold of her elbow and tipped her chin up to meet his gaze, uttering the words, "I love you, Maka." She smiled and returned the statement, snuggling up to his chest as he wrapped his arms around her again, this time giving her butt a squeeze. She jumped a little, but giggled as she did the same to him.

"Are you okay with this, Maka?" he asked as he let a hand rest on her left breast. She looked down at his cupped hand and blushed as she answered, "Y-Yeah..." He chuckled at her nervousness and held her, not removing his hand. Though they could be described as small, that didn't mean they wouldn't do the trick. All Soul needed was her, and this time it wouldn't just be empty, emotionless sex for nothing but the pleasure. No, he really loved this girl. And he was going to show it that night. He pulled himself on top of her and allowed his other hand to cup the other breast. She never left his gaze; following where her eyes moved to see what he was planning on doing, and preparing herself for it.

Sure, they've had sex before, but not in a while, and Maka needed to prepare herself to be penetrated once again in Soul's bed. He let himself relax on top of her as he slipped his hands up the bottom of her shirt and carefully removed it. Soul threw it onto the floor while Maka pulled a blanket over them so she wouldn't freeze to death. Soul unclipped her bra after fiddling with it for quite some time, but managed to remove it completely and toss it on the floor along with her shirt.

He then began sucking on her nipple while massaging the other breast in his hand. Maka let out a few quiet whimpers, nothing more. It wasn't until Soul's hand trailed down her stomach and reached her pants that she actually moaned. His finger slipped into her panties and rubbed her folds, making her back arch and her fingers dig into the mattress. He smirked at his own little victory and continued to suck her nipple and move his fingers in her clit.

Maka was too focused on being pleasured to think about doing something herself. She hadn't felt it in such a long time and she really _needed_ it, but she'd never tell Soul that.

Soul snapped her out of her thoughts when he stuck his finger into her, followed by another, and flicked them back and forth. She moaned again as she attempted to tug on his shirt. He only chuckled and sat up to pull his shirt off and reveal his bare chest. He lied down on top of Maka, their chests together, and reached around her waist to grab her ass again. Maka reached down and grabbed his dick through his jeans, instantly making him freeze to let her continue. She pulled his pants off, discarding them somewhere on the floor to be lonely with her shirt and bra.

Maka plunged her hands into his boxers and stroked his penis, gradually making it harder. He moaned and grinded into her hand as she did this, his breath heavy and warm on her neck. She turned as kissed him, leaving him breathless and wanting more. He grabbed at her boobs, squeezing them in his hands as she continued to fondle his dick. Soul sat up again, ripping his boxers off and allowing Maka to see him completely unclothed. While he was bare, Maka still had a skirt and panties on. He was going really quickly.

Soul laid on top of Maka again, humping her as she moaned and squirmed in place. He chuckled as her squeals of pleasure became higher pitched.

"Soul..." she sighed. He looked into her eyes.

"Yes, Maka?" he asked, amused by her timidness.

"C-Condom." He nodded and shifted in the bed to get up. _Why the fuck did I throw them across the room?! _He thought, mentally face-palming. Once he had the box in hand, he went back to Maka and dropped a condom in her palm, wanting her to put it on for him. She giggled as she rolled it onto his dick, completely covering him and sighing a breath of relief.

As soon as it was on, Soul went back to his business and fingered her pussy, leaving her writhing under him and moaning in pleasure. Soul could feel how wet she was, and he really liked the feeling. He continued to finger her until she was bucking her hips into his hand. He then pulled her skirt up a little to reveal her naked self as she draped an arm over her eyes. She shivered, causing Soul to pull the blanket over them more and finally take his chance to do what he's been wanting to do for so long.

He let the head go in first, Maka slick and ready for him. She held onto his shoulders as he slowly inserted himself into her and their bodies molded together perfectly. He propped himself up on his elbows and started bucking in and out of her, moaning and speeding up his pace with each thrust. They kept this up while Soul sucked on her neck, creating a little love bite where no one would see.

Maka twitched slightly, her breath becoming choppy. Soul went faster to appease her needs as she moaned loudly and came. Soul came with her, letting the orgasm slow until the high was gone. He slipped out of her, letting his body flop down beside her on the bed. She smiled up at him, the moonlight hitting the droplets of sweat on her face and highlighting her best features. Soul brought her in for a hug before slipping out of bed to flush the condom down the toilet.

When he came back, Maka was sound asleep in his bed, her hair tousled and messy. He grinned at her cuteness and pulled sweat pants on before curling up next to her and drifting off to sleep. He smiled himself to slumber, feeling accomplished and like a winner for once. Her warm breath against his chest assured himself of that.

* * *

**_YAY it's finally done. XD I don't usually write lemons, so yeah. This probably wasn't the best or most romantic thing you've ever read. XDD But I did work hard on it, so review, favourite, or follow for a shout-out! :3_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hey guys! :3 I got sick a while ago and it WILL NOT GO AWAY. :C But despite my sickness, I decided to write a tear-jerker chapter for all the sensitive readers out there. XD Shout-outs to: SoulEaterLover123123, SniwTamashi Ai, Cherryberry998, Anime-tv-manga-books, PrincessNeshh, Artistic-Resonance, kityybby101, Depyriouse, FruityUnicorn01, and SharkAttack. Read on! x3_**

* * *

Soul woke up to a quiet sniffle from Maka in her sleep. He smiled down at her and held her to his chest, noticing that they hadn't moved from the position they were in. Usually they ended up facing the other way, but not this time. He shifted in the bed, trying not to wake her up, as he attempted to stand up and get dressed. She did wake up though, yawning and stretching her tired arms. "S-Soul...?" she yawned, her eyes barely opened. He smirked at her.

"Morning, beautiful," he said, cupping her cheek and kissing her. She smiled and giggled a little bit.

"Go brush your teeth, dude," she laughed. he rolled his eyes at her and laughed too. Soul suddenly realized how cold it was. He shivered and walked to the kitchen, where the thermostat was. He looked at it confused, as it was still set to a nice seventy-two degrees. Fear entered his mind, thinking that it might be broken. Soul, for one, didn't know anything about fixing thermostats or heating. He then found a letter that was slipped through the entrance of his door. He picked it up and bit his lip at the sight. Soul trudged back to the room and showed Maka the letter.

"W-What...?" her eyes widened as she ripped it open and read it. The electricity had been turned off on account of the bills not being paid. She frowned and looked up at Soul. "What are you going to do?! It's going to get real cold soon and you don't have anywhere to-" She stopped. Soul shook his head, for he knew what was coming next.

"No. No way am I going to live under the roof of that ballistic father of yours," he shook his head.

"I know he's terrible, but come on. It's your only choice, Soul." He sighed, seeing as his options were very limited. He knew that his friends might let him crash over at their places, but would he really rather sleep there than with Maka? HA. No. He sighed again and nodded.

"Alright, fine. Call that old man of yours; I guess we're skipping school today," he said. Maka nodded and dialed her dad's number, explained the situation to him, argued for a little bit, and finally hung up. It was all set: Soul would live with Spirit and Maka until he could find a relative to live with or something.

Maka and soul got dressed together and looked around the room for things that he would need to pack. Maka shoved some of his clothes into a duffel bag as Soul went through the dozens of shoes he had. They sorted through everything he owned, talking about what could have happened to his father and why he would just leave without saying anything.

"What if he just went on vacation?" Maka suggested. Soul scoffed.

"Yeah right. A vacation to hell, maybe." Maka looked down at a pair of Soul's boxers sadly.

"Well maybe he went to find your mother," she said. Soul pondered this for a moment.

"You know, it's possible, but I don't think so. My dad always said she was a pain."

"Maybe he got a new girlfriend and is happy now."

"Maybe he killed himself because of how much of a dick I am and how he can't find anyone to live with him or support him and my mother's dead too because she decided that running away wasn't the best idea."

There was a newborn silence between the two, creating an awkward energy that consumed the whole house.

"Maybe," was all Maka said after about ten minutes.

* * *

After everything was packed and the room was nearly empty, a feeling of freshness and new things was open to Soul. He welcomed the feeling, deciding that maybe this wasn't the end of the world. He got to live with his girlfriend, after all. And even if it wasn't legal and Soul was supposed to be staying with a relative, he didn't really care. Who would get him in trouble, anyways? Spirit? ...Probably.

Maka slung a bag over her shoulder and held two other bags in her arms while Soul carried the duffel bag, the bag full of shoes, and a plastic bag full of toiletries. He sighed, pressing on towards the door. It swung open, and as Maka stepped out and he was left behind for a second, he smiled. For his dad, anyways. he thought that maybe that vacation wasn't to hell, and perhaps his GPS actually worked for once.

He then closed the door and stepped out into the cold, breathing in the fresh air and watching the golden leaves dance in the wind. okay, maybe it wasn't that poetic a sight, maybe there was litter lining the streetsides and a dead branch on the rose bushes, but that's not the point. It was a time for new things. A time for one chapter to end, but another to begin. Maybe this chapter wouldn't be such a sad one.

Soul and Maka walked to her house, the already heavy bags seeming to get heavier and heavier. Once they finally got there, Maka kicked the door open and dropped everything on the floor, exhausted. She collapsed on the couch and sighed into a pillow, happy to just be alive. Soul laughed at her from the doorway as he set everything down too. He laid down on top of her on the couch, hugging her belly and kissing her neck. Spirit walked in, pried Soul off of her, and threw him back down on the floor while he scolded him.

"Nice to see you too, Mr. Albarn," Soul muttered, sighing. Spirit angrily puffed out his cheeks at him. "Well, I shouldn't be mad at you considering what happened to your father..."

"I...don't know what happened to my dad," Soul said suspiciously. _What if this psychopath killed him or some shit like that?!_ Soul thought, getting a little tense.

"It was on the news, but I guess since...heh...your power went out...you haven't seen it." Soul and Maka immediately looked up at him.

"What?!" they both asked simultaneously. Spirit sighed.

"The cops found 'im in the ditch...dead..." there was a mournful silence following that statement. Maka held Soul close to her as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Now, Soul didn't usually cry. In fact, he was so obsessed with his "tough guy" image that he portrayed. Nevertheless, it's impossible to keep back tears when you just found out that your dad, the one who raised you and taught you everything you know, was dead. And they kept coming, too. They wouldn't leave him until all the stages of grief had gone, and that wouldn't be for quite a while.

Soul sat down and held his head in his hands, the tears falling onto the carpet. Spirit quietly slipped away to let Maka and him to be sad together. She rubbed his back, laid his head on her shoulder, and cried alongside him. Because for some reason, when you're crying, it's just slightly less terrible when someone can cry with you. Even though Soul just received the news, and he knew a long time ago that this was probably what would happen when he left, he couldn't help but just now feel lonely.

* * *

**_Yaaay another short chapter. Maybe it wasn't as terribly sad as I wanted it to be, but whatever. XD It was sad; you all know it was. But if I get one comment saying "well that escalated quickly dur hur hur" I WILL PERSONALLY JUMP OUTTA THIS COMPUTER AND SMACK YOU. XD Come on,guys. That's my style of writing GET OVER IT! XD Anywhore, thanks for reading. :P Review, follow, or favorite and you'll get a shout-out in my next chapter. :3_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hey guys. x3 Well, this is the last chapter. We all knew this had to happen eventually, but why so soon? ;3; WHY NOW?! *sobs* Feel free to cry about it in the reviews too. XD It's a huge moral boost. Anywhore, shout-outs to: 61983, sprout808, monkeyqueen88, narutolover45, SoulEaterLover123123, Artistic-Resonance. SnowTamashi Ai, PrincessNeshh. Depyriouse, and neko-neko chaan. Welp, I hope you like this final chapter! :D_**

* * *

Soul and Maka sighed as they laid down. He snuggled up close to her, breathing in her scent and feeling her warmness. "How could I ever do something so terrible to such a sweetie like you," he whispered into her neck. Maka giggled quietly. "I don't know..." They let the silence engulf them into nothingness besides each other, allowing sleep to soon take over. And as they woke up, there was a sudden anxious feeling taking Maka over. She gasped and bolted up in the bed.

"Maka? You okay?" he asked, worried. Her eyes widened as she looked from her notebook to her textbook to her research paper to her pencil and back again. Soul suddenly knew.

"Shit!"

It was too late now, though. No matter how quickly they worked, what needed to happen was not going to happen, especially because the project was due that day.

Maka held her face in her hands and said, "I can't believe we were literally so distracted with each other and our own drama that we forgot to do it." Soul chuckled.

"Why don't we just stay home today and work on it all day?" he offered. Maka thought for a moment.

"I guess we could go ask my dad," she said. Soul rolled his eyes.

"Go ask," he said, motioning to the door of the bedroom. Maka slipped out of bed and walked to Spirit's room, the same feeling of nervousness she had three years ago when Mini-Maka had asked to stay home to work on a project she had forgotten about.

Only she wasn't the same Mini-Maka that Spirit adored. In fact, Spirit had developed a sort of grudge against her ever since she snuck out of the house to see Soul. If there was a time he would deny her the chance to make up that project, it would be now. And Soul being the one who distracted her only deepened that grudge he had.

Maka knocked on the door to his room quietly before opening it to flash a guilty smile at him. Spirit looked over to her and cocked his head in confusion.

"What do you need, Maka?" it sounded more like a statement than a question. Maka twirled a lock of her hair between her fingers before answering, "C-Can Soul and I stay home today to work on a project that we forgot about...?" Spirit didn't look like he was in the mood to be reckoned with. Having just woken up, he grumbled and slided out of bed in just his boxers.

"I'll drive you two to school at the end of the day to turn it in. Just go to your last two hours, okay?" he said. Maka mentally fist pumped and ran out of the room to tell Soul.

After that, they worked harder than ever to finish that project in time. They were lucky as hell that the project was due the last hour of school. They created the poster board, put an entire report together, and rehearsed their speech about twelve times. Once they were all ready to go, they were just on time: two hours before the end of school. Spirit drove the two to school and dropped them off, making sure that they had everything they would need. Right before Soul closed the backseat door, though, Spirit said to him, "Maka better get an A on that project or you're dead, buddy." Soul just nodded like he didn't care (because of course he didn't) and continued to run towards the school.

The second-to-last hour of school went by pretty quickly, allowing some last-minute panic attacks to slip from Maka as she worried about her grade. When Maka and Soul finally walked into Language Class, they found out that they'd be the last ones to go. Maka mentally face-palmed at the realization of her anxiety. As the clock's hands became slower and slower, she bit her lip and tapped her foot on the floor nervously. It was all she could do to stay calm when her turn approached.

And as Maka was sweating nervously and stuttering and biting her lip as she spoke, Soul was a cool as a cucumber. He leaned back on the wall in a chill way, surveying the class and reading from their report calmly. He smirked at the class when the report was finally all over and they were dismissed.

"How the fuck do you just stay calm like that?!" Maka demanded. Soul shrugged.

"Swag," he laughed. Maka playfully punched him in the arm. They walked down the hallway and to Soul's car, just as they have been doing for the past couple weeks. They got in the car, but before he started it up, a mob of guys attacked him with questions and laughs. Soul waved at them.

"Soul, are you two back together now?" one guy with a blonde afro asked. Soul nodded, smiled, and kissed Maka on the cheek, resting his arm around her shoulders. She blushed as all the guys stared at her. The blonde afro guy gave him a thumbs up and motioned for the guys to follow him to his bright red car. Soul and Maka then sped off, heading towards her house.

It seemed like a new beginning for the two; one that would set off the next level of their relationship that was ten times better than the last. Not only did Maka feel happier, but she could tell that Soul did too. And that made it all the more enjoyable.

* * *

**_YAY HAPPY ENDING JUST IN TIME FOR HALLOWEEN :DDD It sucks though because it'll be forty degrees and raining here. -_-" NO TRICK OR TREATING FOR THIS ONE! Nah I'll be laying on the couch and stuffing my face with store bought candy that hasn't been poisoned by strangers. XDD Well, happy Halloween to you guys! :3 I hope you liked the story! x3_**


End file.
